Not Looking for Super Friends, Found Them Anyway
by The Imaginative Babbler
Summary: Warning Spoilers for the Defenders! After Midland Circle collapses some people refuse to give up on Matt. The aftermath ties the Defenders together in different ways and focuses on each of their struggles with what happened. Fighting together means a friendship. Even if all your other friends are dragged along, talking about which, how does everyone know Claire? T for Language
1. Chapter 1: The Devil Still Breathes

**Chapter 1: The Devil is Still Breathing**

Alarms screeched. Yells came and the entire building of Midland Circle crashed down in front of them. Standing together Jessica, Danny and Luke watched the buiding fall. Claire had already walked away with Colleen and Misty to get medical help leaving the three heroes alone. As Danny spoke about Matt's sacrifice the words went right over Jessica's head. Instead she exchanged a glance with Luke.

"We can't just give up that easily."

"The building collapsed," Danny exclaimed. "There's no way he got out in time. Especially with no elevator."

"Plus the police are coming. They're going to want answers about all this s**t," Luke told her.

"Yeah, so what? The police have come before. As for surviving, who the hell knows? There are more impossible things," Jessica said looking at the two men pointedly.

"So we start digging then," Luke said after a moment of silence. He looked around at the collapsed building then at the street. The other two followed his gaze.

"The sewer?" Danny asked.

"Further down then that," Luke said.

"But we might be able to access it, that cavern under from there," Jessica said. With that she took off tugging off the sewer cap. Luke sighed and followed. Danny however hesitated looking back at Colleen who was helping Claire with Misty and trying to explain to the police what had happened. After a long moment he jumped in after Jessica and Luke.

"Danny?" Luke's voice came from the darkness. "C'mon. We have to start looking."

"It'd be easier if we had some light," Jessica grumbled.

In response Danny lit his fist. Jessica stared then turned around walking forward grumbling. Luke grinned at him then followed her with Danny beside him. They continued further into the sewer then hit a wall of sludge and collapsed rubble. Jessica turned to look at the people behind her. "This is it."

"So what do we do?" Luke asked.

"We dig, try and go under and through or something," Danny replied.

Then above them the ground shook. Jessica smirked as she held a large chunk of rubble in her hands. Some of the rest collapsed beside her creating a large hole and small tunnel in the ground. "That should work."

Danny squeezed past her and walked in lighting the way with his fist. Stepping carefully he looked down. "You really think he's alive below this?"

Luke ducked into the tunnel. Walking into it he heard a crumble. Then he saw a bit of light. "If all the rubble collapsed into the elevator shaft, then would it fill up that whole area? Even if the supports are gone the levels underneath it might not be."

"Maybe. He could still be injured down there. Dead and losing oxygen. I'm not sure how much he had from being down there," Danny said conceding.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but stop being the pessimist. Let's just dig," Jessica said.

Following her lead Luke and Danny helped move rubble. Danny could smash anything easily with his iron fist, as Luke could with his strength. Each move was made carefully so that the unstable ground under them didn't collapse further. The tunnel started to get deeper and deeper. The light shone further into it. Jessica peered down.

"I'm going."

"What?" Luke and Danny said together.

"I'm jumping down there. The tunnel's wide enough for me. Not for either of you two. Plus I can jump up back into it," Jessica said.

"You sure you can make the jump?" Danny asked.

"She can make it," Luke assured. He looked at Jessica. "Be careful."

"I'll be back soon," she told him crouching and leaping into the hole.

As she fell something scraped her arm. She cursed and yelped in pain. She could hear Luke call from above but couldn't answer. She was already down. Landing in a crouch on the ground some rubble crumbled from above. Moving towards one of the still lit lanterns she inspected her arm. It was bleeding slightly. "S%^t!"

It stung, and it might slow her down a little but she would be fine. Good enough to jump back up, though it was a little farther than she ever had really tried to make it before. Especially if she was carrying Matt. Looking around she walked further into the tunneled darkness. She could barely see anything, nor hear anything. This would have been a useful time to have Matt's weird a$$ powers.

She wasn't a PI for nothing though. Scrapes on the walls from swords, more blood on the ground that didn't belong to the bodies and a piece of red fabric from his ninja exes and their enemies' costume. The trail lead through the effin dragon skeleton, which she still wasn't really believing, no matter what BS Danny said. Then there was another chamber. There was more rubble. And a foot trapped under it.

"Fudge," she cursed. Pulling the rubble off she could see Matt didn't look good at all. She could barely see any sign of the ninja chick but Matt was bleeding profusely from lots of bruises and scratches.

Ribs were definitely broken and crushed. He had blood dripping from parts of his head. His arms were scratched up and one of his legs was bent weirdly. But the armor he was wearing seemed to have saved him from being completely crushed. Kneeling down next to him Jessica put her fingers to his neck to feel for a pulse.

"Thank whoever the hell is up there now… mystic freaks and all," Jessica breathed as she felt a faint pulse. He still wasn't completely safe though. She knew enough about medical care to tell he was loosing too much blood to be stable. He needed help fast.

So carefully she wrapped her scarf around the worst of his bleeding wounds and picked him up in a bridal hold. Then walking back through the skeleton and to the tunnel she bent her knees. Cradling Matt's neck she flew threw the air more rubble fell around them, ducking so she didn't hit the sewer ceiling, she put her feet on the ground, hard and felt it rumble. Luke looked are her. "You got him."

"You underestimating me? He's alive though. But barely."

"So are we," Danny pointed out. "This place is going to collapse."

Luke looked at Jessica gesturing for Matt. She put him in Luke's arms then ran off with Danny following then Luke sheltering Matt with his invulnerable body. Making their way through the sewer they could hear everything crashing behind them.

Danny looked at them where it was a little lighter. "We won. It's over."

"Not yet," Luke said. "Not until we get him some help. And we'll have to get through the police first."

"We can't even bring him to get help dressed as Daredevil," Jessica told them. "They'd find out who he is. They didn't realize that he was there. Our lawyer, Matt Murdock was the one who left with us."

"So we change him, then get him to the hospital," Luke said. That's when he noticed Jessica's arm. "When did that happen?"

"Oh, that? I got a scratch when I jumped down to get him."

"You're getting it looked at too," Luke told her.

"I'll be fine."

"No," Luke said. "You're getting looked at. We all are. Even me. We just fought the fight of our lives. Not without getting hurt. We'll find Claire, I'm sure she got Misty to the EMTs by now. She can help you and keep Matt alive until we get him other clothes."

"I know where he stashed them," Danny said. "I can go get them."

"Meet us on top of that warehouse a few blocks away," Jessica said. "Make sure to bring some medical supplies if you can. And to rip up Matt's clothes so they look like he was in them when he got hurt."

Danny nodded then walked further into the sewer's and their darkness leaving Luke and Jessica to climb out of them. "Ladies first."

"Thanks," Jessica said climbing up. Luke noticed she didn't use her injured arm but didn't comment for fear of getting hurt. Plus there were more important things right now.

Climbing out they hid in the shadows of the building. Colleen and Claire were being interrogated by the police. Luckily they were called away but the chief. Jessica managed to signal to them and they rushed over. Colleen got there first. "Where's Danny?"

"Getting Matt's clothes. And some medical supplies," Jessica supplied. "Come on."

They followed her to Luke where they could now see Matt in his arms. Claire leaned in to take a look. "S*^t! This is the worst I've ever seen him. Even after fighting Wilson Fisk or the Hand the first time. And he almost died then."

"You can help him though," Luke insisted.

"Yeah," Claire said. "I can help him. How far are we from a good place to do this?"

"My apartment is two blocks away," Jessica said. "And the earthquake didn't damage it too badly."

"Get a car," Claire ordered. "Let's go. I need some cloth strips to tie up the rest of his wounds. I can start in the car."

Jessica arrived with a van then. "Get in."

Matt was set on the floor in the trunk as soon as the doors were open. Claire started to tend to him and Colleen sat beside her. Luke looked at them all. "I'll go get Danny."

"Go fast," Claire said. "And be careful."

"I will," he said kissing her head before disappearing into the darkness. The van doors slammed shut but everyone was too busy with the destruction and chaos to notice the van driving through the city as they all tried to keep Matt breathing and meeting the real devil.


	2. Chapter2:Never Neglect to tell Good News

**Chapter 2: Never Neglect to tell Good News**

Foggy held Karen as she cried into his shoulder as they watched the screen. None of the group of heroes had showed up yet though he thought he had seen Claire running around with the bleeding women officer who had been in charge of them and the sword lady. Then they had disappeared. But there was no sign of Matt.

Next to him was an equally worried person and her friend. Foggy recognized her as Patricia Walker and knew she was involved with Jessica Jones from his case files. Together they watched entranced as cops came and left demanding to know if they knew anything. They were left alone after fifteen minutes when the rest of the cops were called for backup.

On the screen the collapsed building was swarmed by emergency vehicles and personell. But their friends weren't to be seen. There was no sound as they waited for much longer. Then almost a half hour after the building had collapsed there was something.

"It's Luke!" Trish cried as she watched the man walk out of the darkness. He was covered in blood, not his own of course. He only looked exhausted. And haunted.

"That's Rand," Foggy pointed out as the billionaire walked next to the towering hero of Harlem. His suit and shirt were ruined. He hadn't been with them at the station. Something about being kidnapped. But Foggy would guess he was a hero too.

"Jessica," Malcolm sighed with relief as Trish cried out happily at the sight of her adoptive sister. Jessica's clothes were torn. Her arm was bandaged. "They must have gotten to get some medical help."

But all of them looking had realized something was wrong. Luke was covered in blood. So was Jessica but it belonged to neither of them. Both were more serious than normal. Even Jessica was looking more depressed than normal. Danny no longer seemed to be grinning as when they had seen him at the station or with their friends before.

"Foggy," Karen's voice broke. "Matt's not there."

Foggy watched the screen. Just waiting for the devil horns to make an appearance. Or even the tapping cane and ruby glasses of the regular lawyer. Outside he was silent but inside he was screaming and crying that this was all his fault for giving Matt the suit and encouraging him. He and Karen held each other closer as the tear finally fell and they realized Matt might just be gone.

Not shown on screen was Claire helping the EMTs load Matt into an ambulance. He was now in the same clothes he had been in when they left the police station hours earlier. Claire had tended to his wounds a little, then changed him as well as tearing the clothes and covering it in blood so it would protect Matt's identity. Together in fact they had managed to piece together a story for all of them. Mostly to protect Danny and Matt.

Luke, Jessica and Danny were being interrogated by the police captain who was demanding to know what happened and where their lawyer had disappeared to. Luke looked at him unimpressed. Danny looked like he wanted to scream but it was Jessica who took the prize.

"Look a*^ho*e, we'll explain everything. But you need to agree to listen and not make any immediate arrests. Especially because our lawyer came after us to talk some sense into us and try and stop us. Instead he got hurt and is dying. So you're going to listen now so we can take care of him and call his family."

"I'll need to hear your story first Ms. Jones," the captain said. "As for why Mr. Rand is involved in all of this as well."

So slowly they started to explain. Jessica said a little about the case she had been trying to take care of. The captain knew mostly about that but almost nothing about the man in the white suit behind the deaths in Harlem. Luke explained Misty's request for him to investigate that and it making him meet up with Jessica.

From there they had realized that this was a worldwide mafia which was extremely powerful and after Danny Rand for his power and finances. They had come here to save him from a secret chamber under the building. Unfortunately the person who had cut off Misty's arm had also set off bombs and the building collapsed on the mafia and on Matt himself.

The police sighed. Their story made sense. Danny Rand didn't have much of a criminal history. Not like the other two. And Matt Murdock was almost harmless, besides the fact he was a defense lawyer. "You'll still be suspects. And expected to undergo the full legal system to prove you were stopping a terrorist attack and not causing one. But I'll let you check on Murdock and make sure that he's taken care of as well as assure your own family and friends as well."

So while Danny ran to make sure Colleen was okay and unhurt again and Claire was back with Luke who was talking to her in hushed tones as they embraced. Jessica however walked over to the two couples and asked for Claire's phone. "I need to make a call. Hopefully Trish and Malcolm are still at the police station so they can tell Murdock's friends he's alive."

"Their names are Foggy and Karen," Claire offered handing over the phone. "And he's alive but he's badly injured. I am surprised he's still alive though. I didn't think he could be."

"He shouldn't have been," agreed Jessica.

"It's the Hand. They had special healing and other techniques for reviving the dead. That's why we were down there I think," Danny said. "Maybe Matt was exposed to it."

"Sometimes he does that thing you do too," Claire told him. "Where he meditates and focuses his energy on healing faster. Maybe he stayed conscious long enough to do that."

Jessica wasn't listening as they debated the conversation. She had already put in Trish's number and was waiting for her to pick up. Luckily it didn't take long for that to happen. Trish picked up on the second dial. "Jess! Are you okay? We saw on the television here. Who's blood was that on you and Luke? I hope it's the bad guys because we didn't see the Lawyer and it's not looking good."

"Can you put me on speaker?" Jessica asked. "Malcolm's still there right? And the other two?"

"Yeah," Trish said. Jessica could hear her tell Malcolm and tell the others that Jessica wanted to speak to them or something and they were putting her on speaker. Once it was done and they were gathered together Trish told Jess she could talk.

"Are you guys alone?"

"For now," Malcolm said. "They needed all the officers because you knocked down a building."

"Yeah, I"ll explain that later. But I'm fine and so are Luke and Danny. We stopped the ninjas from whatever their evil plan was, I'm still not so clear on that. And we managed to get out right before the building collapsed."

"Why didn't we see you before then?" Trish asked.

At the same time Karen spoke up. "What about Matt?"

"I can answer both. Matt stayed to take care of the head ninja. Apparently she was his ex?" Jessica said.

"Elektra," cursed Foggy. "No good bi**h!"

"Yeah, I agree. She killed someone in my office," Jessica muttered. Malcolm looked spooked remembering as she continued. "But he didn't get out with us. Sacrificed himself to save us. We got out safe and decided to go back down, to find him or his body. Bad news, he was under a lot of rubble. Good news he's still alive."

Foggy and Karen let a new stream of tears fall down their face. Foggy looked at the phone. "Thanks. So much. Stupid catholic Murdock guilty conscience. He never cares enough about himself. I thought this was it."

Jessica laughed. "Sounds like what the rest of us were thinking."

"Jess, do the police know Murdock was involved? I mean this could be big. Especially if they reveal what I suspect," Trish said. Karen and Foggy looked at her shocked.

"No, they don't. We got him to a nurse we all trust first. Claire. She said she knows Matt too."

"Saved his life more times than I can count," laughed Foggy tearily.

"Yeah. We changed him into the clothes he was wearing when we left the precinct, made sure he was at least a little bandaged and not bleeding out and got him to the EMTs."

"Which hospital?" Karen demanded already picking up her briefcase and putting on her jacket.

"Metro General. They brought Misty Knight there too. The cop who was in charge of you all. She lost her arm to one of the other head ninjas."

No one really knew what to say to that. Instead Karen and Foggy settled for thanking Jessica and telling her to thank the others, especially Claire before they rushed out before the police could hold them back. Jessica sighed as they did waving it off when Trish's voice came over the phone again. "So what now?"

"Need to stay here until the police clear us. You know the deal. After that I could use a real good drink. I think Danny's offered to pay. Not that I have a choice, I'm still broke. And I think Luke might be too now," explained Jessica.

"Just keep us updated okay?" Malcolm said. "I think we'll try and get out of her too now."

There was a beep as Jessica hung up and Trish shared an expasperated look with him over their friend and her very blunt mannerisms. Together they picked up their stuff and headed out as well. The struggle wasn't over just yet. But with friends like theirs it never was.


	3. Chapter 3: The Breath of Relief

**Chapter 3: The Breath of Relief**

Claire sat back in a chair in the waiting room of Metro General covered in blood. Matt's and Misty's. Both of them were now being treated and because Claire no longer worked here she couldn't help them any more. Why she kept getting mixed up in this stuff she didn't know. After Luke had returned from prison they were supposed to go back to a normal life. One where they both worked, paid rent, enjoyed each other, and didn't get mixed up in this crazy s**t!

Now she could see that couldn't work out. Her path had been chosen the day Matt had fallen in her dumpster and she had decided to help him. Then she had slowly stated to fall fro him too, as she treated his various injuries. And while he had been working to stop crime in Hell's Kitchen Jessica had shot Luke to stop Kilgrave getting Claire mixed up with both of them too.

She'd still sayed in Hell's kitchen then until she'd fallen even further in love with Matt and realized he would never lover her the same way. Not while Elektra or Karen existed. Still, heartbroken she had left, too scared of the Hand, of seeing Matt go and make himself the way of the Martyr like she had warned him.

She could scoff now at how ture her prediction had come the last tiem she had really tended to Matt. She could laugh at how even though Luke had healed her heart they could never truly be happy together. Not as long as Jessica was there. Not while Luke kept being a hero.

Now here, with Matt dying, Luke and Jessica possibly being sent to jail, again, and poor, naïve, hopeful, Danny left to explain his kidnapping and deal with the trauma. Those factors led to Claire making the final decision she should have made long ago. She was part of these hero's lives. But now she was a part of them as long as they breathed. She knew she could only be there to help as a friend.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the arrivals of Foggy and Karen. "Where is he?"

"In surgery," Claire said. "They won't let me in though."

"I'm his emergency contact," Foggy said dimly. "At least I still hope I am. With some luck they'll let me in too see how he is."

Foggy disappeared down the hall towards where Claire pointed him leaving the two women alone. Karen watched Foggy go and looked to Claire. She was the nurse who had tended Matt's injuries before. Foggy had pointed her out at the precinct and they had exchanged pleasantries but that was it.

Now, looking at the other woman's face Karen knew they were felling the same thing, fear for the man who had broken their hearts, and though Claire seemed to have moved on Karen doubted she ever would. She _was_ the one who had ended things with Matt.

And she had ended it because he didn't lover her as much as being Daredevil and, as Foggy had also formed her, Elektra. "But now she was coming to understand what Foggy had. Matt had stopped his other life. But Matt hadn't been happy.

She realized now neither her or Foggy could have taken away the devil inside him. He'd grown up that way, abandoned by his mother, raised by his boxer father whom he lost when Jack had tried to make his son proud. Matt was a storm of emotions and Stick coming into his life and leaving as soon as Matt realized he regarded him as a father figure didn't help either.

Elektra and the fact stick had sent her to mess with him made Matt even worse. Karen could continue to be grateful Matt didn't kill, no matter how much he had loved Elektra, even still in a twisted way, and no matter how much Stick's influence continued to impact him.

So now Karen understood, she loved Matt and the devil. She had since he stepped into the room where she was cuffed for supposedly having murdered her coworker and since he had saved her life as a man masked in black.

She had a dark side to her too after all, didn't she? Maybe they could learn to work this out. But only if he lived. So now Karen braced herself, for Matt's death or even worse, a future where he couldn't be happy with her as he continued to drive himself toward martyrhood.

Foggy had been arguing with nurses, doctors and secretaries for the better part of an now his lawyering skills were of no sue. They wouldn't let him see Matt until he was out of surgery. Sighing he turned to make his way back to Karen and Claire.

"Wait," a voice yelled. Foggy turned to see a doctor pulling off his bloody gloves and walking toward him. "You're here for Matthew Murdock?"

"Yes," Foggy said suddenly with full attention.

"He's out of surgery. We're going to keep him unconscious for a bit but he should live. Miraculously he seemed to be already healing. He shouldn't even have been alive when he got here, " the doctor continued. "Especially if what I understand to be true is a building collapsed on him."

"He's a lawyer," explained Foggy. "He followed his clients into the building to stop them. Some super powered local heroes."

"I've heard of Jones and Cage," the doctor nodded. "Either way you can go sit with him now. I can inform the nurse who brought him in."

"Thank you!" Foggy yelled already running to find Matt's room.

Opening the door to the room he froze seeing Matt's prone body, no twitching or moving. He was wrapped in bandage and stitchd up. Foggy looked at him and was already regretting the decision to supply Matt with his costume. At the same time he knew that it was the right decision. Matt needed to be Daredevil. He needed to seek justice outside the court room as well as in it. He couldn't heard cries for help and ignore it.

His time away from Matt had taught him what life was really about. And it for sure wasn't about working for a fancy law firm. Foggy couldn't chang his frined and now he wouldn't for the world.

He could however try to keep Elektra away from Matt, if she turned out to be alive. Again. The woman had ruined Matt's life enough and this time Stick wasn't keeping her on a leash. Foggy gripped his friends hand as Karen came in and sat down to do the same on Matt's other side. He could hear Claire's voice outside.

Yes, Foggy promised. He'd heal Matt's scars left from abandonment by his mother, Stick, Elektra and even himself. He'd help Matt cope with any other deaths. He wasn't leaving Matt's side again. After all, how would they be the best damn Avacodo Law firm in New York without a partner?

The police had given up on trying to restrain them. Instead they let the Defenders help dig through the rubble of the building. And by the Defenders they meant Luke and Jessica. Danny was still considered a civilian and was being interrogated by the police about hi kidnapping.

"Repeat that," the captain said. "You were kidnapped why?"

"So the Hand—"

"That's the cult that opposed the monks that raised you?" the police questioned him.

Danny nodded. Colleen and Jessica had come up with a story to explain everything for him. "They thought the monks had taught me some information they wanted. A key to their success or domination."

"So what did they do to you?" the captain demanded.

"Tied me up," Danny frowned.

"Dragged me to a hole, more like a pit really, that they had dug under the building to get me to give them the information."

"And that's when Jones and Cage bust in?" the captain asked impatiently.

"No. Not yet. I have some escape training. The monks taught me martial arts so I did something stupid and tried to run. I was almost killed when Jessica and Luke arrived and saved me."

"What about their lawyer? Or the bombs?""

"The bombs were planted to destroy the evidence by the cult, as for Matt Murdock…. He followed Luke and Jess to stop them. He came to the elevator and down the hole but we didn't see him when the elevator broke. He couldn't get back up. We didn't know until Colleen told me she saw him go in as she tried to stop the bombs," Danny lied.

The police nodded. "Wait here, don't move."

Danny made a noise of agreement but his eyes were on Jessica and Luke working through the rubble. He could see Luke's eyes turn to Jessica as she worked. He could hear her from her, complaining and saying she wanted a drink. Luke was smiling as he watched her move large pieces of rubble. He grabbed some more, walking into the sharper parts before leading Jessica in so she wouldn't get hurt.

Jessica was fondly rolling her eyes at him as Luke smirked when she insisted she could do it herself. Both of them didn't even notice the news cameras or eyes of the police and Danny on them. They seemed to forget they might even be arrested soon.

Danny knew there was a history between them. A troubled one from what Luke had said. But Danny was wiser about people's actions and thoughts then most behavioral psychologists after all his training in K'un L'un. He knew that behavior, those reactions, those looks. He and Colleen acted like that sometimes. Luke and Jessica both had big issues, which was probably what had gone wrong between them in the first place.

But Luke and Claire hadn't acted this way together. Danny knew Claire well by now. She'd been mixed up in this for a while. Now he thought it was because of Matt. But he new her soul was meant for a different purpose. The fist could sense it, and now he could sense it was because Luke wasn't meant to be living a normal life with her.

Again he had to wonder about Colleen and what would happen between them now that they had taken down the Hand's leaders. She was being treated for some injuries and a police was talking to her and Danny saw her smile at him and inside he brightened.

That's when someone interrupted his thoughts. A stern look was being directed to him. "What have you idiots gotten mixed up in now?"

"Jeri?" Danny asked surprised.

"Nelson called me. He's Cage's lawyer and was until he gave him up to Murdock. I guess he'll be representing Jones now too. You better stay or I'll lose all my clients to Murdock."

"If he lives," Danny muttered.

Jeri seemed to ignore him. "Either way I'm here to get you three out of this mess. And I'm expecting full payment."

Danny chuckled. "Thanks Jeri."

Within two or three hours Luke, Jessica and Colleen were free to go on a temporary basis until a final ruling was made. And Danny could finally breathe.


	4. Chapter 4: What Now?

**Chapter 4: What Now?**

They went back to the precinct after that. Foggy and Karen were long gone. Colleen leaned against Danny as they took the seats in exhaustion. Luke stood in the corner watching as Trish walked forward to embrace Jessica and she accepted without protest. He saw Malcolm raise a hand in greeting and nodded back in reply. Then Danny looked up with his face thick with emotion. "So what now?"

Luke looked at him. Danny wasn't much older than twenty three or twenty four. End of college or maybe a little older. He had so much responsibility and had been through so much. Luke felt the urge to take the kid under his wing. And looking at Jessica he didn't want to leave her either. But it was necessary to leave them both for now. He met Danny's eyes. " _Now_ we go home."

"But-" Danny started.

"I need to go pick up Claire. I can check on Misty and Matt that way. But then we all need some rest."

"He's right," Coleen agreed sitting up and gripping Danny's hand tighter. "We both need sleep."

"I'll have Claire text you when I get there so you can know if everything's alright," Luke said to Colleen. Then he tried to catch Jessica's eye but Trish and Malcolm were trying to convince her she couldn't go get a drink right now because she needed to sleep. Luke sighed and walked out.

When he found Claire at Metro-General a half-hour later she was waiting outside Matt's door. She turned as he put his arms around her. "He's going to be fine. Somehow he's already healing."

Luke nodded. "They let us go for now. Some top boss lawyer Jessica and Danny know came and argued for us."

Foggy walked out just then. He looked at Luke surprised. "I thought I heard Claire talking to someone out here. You got released? Let me guess, Hogarth?"

"How'd you know?" Luke asked.

"I work for her firm," Foggy said. "Specifically Vigilante law. I'll have her hand over the case to me. I'm your lawyer after all."

"I thought Matt was now," Luke said.

Foggy chuckled sadly. "Soon enough you'll realize if you've go Matt you've got me."

"Thanks," Luke said. "I'm sorry we let him do this."

"There's no stopping Matt when his mind is made up," Foggy said. "I'll see you soon."

"Get some rest Foggy," Claire said hugging him.

"I will," he promised but they could both tell he wouldn't leave Matt's side. He disappeared inside the room with Karen and Matt again leaving Luke alone with Claire.

"What happened to Misty?" he asked.

"Getting some rest, and some blood after how much she lost. Her arm… well she'll learn to work without it."

Luke nodded taking a deep breath. "Let's go home."

Jessica woke the next morning still exhausted. Though Malcolm and Trish had convinced her not to drink last nigh she had made no such promise for this morning. She got a shot in her coffee and brought some to Trish who was just finishing her show for that morning.

She walked out of the soundbooth and Trish grabbed the coffee from her and asked if she was sure that Jessica didn't want the world to know what they did. And though Trish knew her well enough to understand her reply was sincere she also knew her well enough to know Jessica was still upset.

"Are you at least going to visit him?"

"What?"

"Matt Murdock," Trish said. "You're upset about it. Why don't you go?"

"He's not awake yet," Jessica said. "His friend called me to say the NYPD didn't file a complaint so I don't have to go to jail."

"So you asked?" Trish's eyes widend.

"Of course I asked," Jessica said. "But I'm not going to visit unconscious guy. He might actually be mad we saved him."

"What?"

"Danny thinks Matt must have known the bombs were about to go off. That he heard them ticking. He told us to leave him behind. He knew he would probably die down there."

"You don't want to face that. So fine, don't visit him just yet. But you're going to have to talk to the guy sometime. Seems like he could be a good friend to you. Same with the other too."

"He's weird," Jessica said. Trish gave her a look and Jess rolled her eyes in response. "Fine. Maybe I'll find a way to ask him for legal advice on a case or two."

"And the others?"

"Danny's with his girlfriend. Same with Luke. They both have things going on."

Trish just nodded. "Have fun thinking that. I don't think you'll be allowed to be antisocial anymore with these people around."

"Shut up," Jessica told her allowing Trish to give her a hug goodbye before she left.

"Claire who?" Foggy finished two days later with a grin. "Hogarth, Benowitz and Chao at your service."

Claire thanked him while Luke spoke up. "How's Matt?"

"He's healing well," Foggy said. "They want to stop drugging him today so he'll be up soon. Come visit. He'd be happy to see you. Both of you."

"We will," Luke responded. Foggy picked up his stuff and headed to the door when suddenly Claire ran after him.

"About our mutual friend…." She and Foggy talked for a few minutes about why both blamed themselves. Foggy make her promise not to blame herself either and to be happy with Luke. In that moment Claire made up her mind. She'd give it a few days but then it'd be over.

Colleen looked at Danny. She'd given him nearly a week but he'd barely talked to her. He was meditating now and she came and sat across from him. She watched him take a final deep breath and open his eyes.

"Danny this isn't healthy. You're out every night and training all day."

"Because I failed again," Danny said. "I failed to fight the Hand. I didn't defeat them and I let them trick me into using the fist to open the doorway for them."

"You were tricked. And you did defeat the Hand's leaders. No one ever said you had to do it alone. Did they?"

"It's the responsibility of the Iron Fist!"

"Danny you forget everything the monks taught you for a second and listen to me. You defeated the Hand. They might have other people working for them but they won't have orders from their five leaders. You made mistakes but so did everyone else involved in this," Colleen reminded him.

"It's still all my fault," Danny said. "They were here for me. To get back into Kun Lun."

"Shut up and listen. None of this is your fault. You don't have to do anything alone. What you do have to do is decide what's going to happen next. You don't live in a mystical realm anymore and you own shares in a company. One that you can't run with a fifth grade educations."

"But I can't just give up being the Iron Fist! Or chasing down the rest of the people who worked for the Hand."

"I'm not asking you too," Colleen soothed. "But I am asking you to make a plan. Any ideas?"

"Well I have to keep my promise to Matt," Danny said after a moment. "So I'll keep going out at night until he's okay to do it on his own. But then I should probably start taking classes during the day like you suggested."

"That sounds good," Colleen agreed. "So now that you're going to stop moping I can finally start giving classes here again. And then join you later on when you start to hunt down the remaining parts of the Hand." She kissed him and grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Misty."

"Again?'

"Yeah. I am," she turned to him for a minute with a worried look. "Are you sure everything's okay now? You're still thinking about something."

"Just that this city…..it's starting to feel like home," Danny grinned up at her. She grinned back before giving him a kiss and running out.

Matt kept his eyes closed. There was no use in opening them. But he did need to get his surroundings oriented first. His mouth tasted like blood. There was something in his nose. An oxygen cannula and a feeding tube in his mouth. As soon as he became conscious of it he started to cough it up attracting attention.

Someone pulled it out of his mouth and instructed him to sip slowly. A cup was pressed to his lips. He couldn't recognize the scent or the voice. It was too distorted but he was sure he was in the hospital (judging by the scratchy sheets, smell and noise) then this was a doctor. He felt dizzy as he focused on his senses and it got worse the longer he did it. He managed to catch one more scent. And a voice. "Foggy?" he croaked.

"Yeah," he heard Foggy sob. "It's me buddy."

And then Matt let himself drift off again.


	5. Chapter 5: Seperations and Reunions

**Chapter 5: Separations and Reunions**

Matt hated it here. It was too loud here and it smelled like blood, waste and chemicals. They were keeping him drugged so most the time he couldn't even sense that. He knew he was hurt. He'd felt the building falling on him. He didn't know how he got out or if anyone knew who he was. He didn't think they did though. There was no police or cuffs.

There was however Foggy and Karen. Matt couldn't even say anything. He only knew they were their because their scents, faint among the hospital and because their voices reassuring him. And all Matt wanted to do was be able to speak up consciously and tell them he was sorry.

It was a few days after he first woke that he stayed conscious enough to have a conversation. Satistified he was feeling a bit better they had started to wean him off the pain medication and the world was coming back around him. It was still too much. Everything was so loud and busy.

He could make out everything so well. The door opening and Foggy's scent were hard to make out among everything else. He sat up.

"Lie back down Matt," Foggy ordered.

Matt didn't listen. "I want to go home"

"I know you hate hospitals but your house was wrecked by the earthquake. Karen and I are already working on it thought."

"It's too much Foggy," Matt whimpered. "It hurts. It's just so much."

"What?"

"The noise, it's too loud. The monitors, the tools, the voices, the coughing. I can smell the antiseptic and chemicals. All the sickness and the dying. It hurts Foggy. I need to go home."

Foggy gripped his hand. He felt Matt stiffen then relax. "We'll get you home soon Matt. I promise."

There was a moment of silence then Matt's hand gripped Foggy's harder. "I'm sorry."

"Matt.."

"I was a jerk. I never listened to you. I was too focused on my fight, on Elektra. I thought I could save her from destruction, from getting hurt again. But she was the one who hurt me, she always one. She understood one part of me. But you understand both," Matt paused. "You gave me the suit."

"Which led to you almost being killed," Foggy said somberly. "I let you go to your death Matt."

"You let me stop the Hand and save this city and the people I love in it. I'm just sorry I hurt you and Karen more."

Foggy didn't confirm it but he didn't deny it either. "I won't pretend to understand completely Matt. This is a part of you, no matter how violent and scary it can be it's also good. You save lives, help people and make them feel safe. You do that as a lawyer too. Now I just tear corporates down and hurt people while you protect them. I think I can I understand now and I'm sorry I didn't before."

"Foggy."

"No. We were both the jerks. Okay?"

"Okay," Matt laughed coughing a little.

Foggy handed him water but Matt waved it away. "I know we'll never be Nelson and Murdock again but can we be friends?"

"Who said we couldn't be Nelson and Murdock!" Foggy said seeing Matt's grin grow. "I miss getting paid in food."

The talked for a bit longer before Foggy left declaring he needed to go to work and quit once and for all. As he opened the door Claire walked in. "Takes a lot more than stabbing to get you to go to a hospital, huh?"

"It takes a whole building," Matt agreed. "Is Luke with you?"

Claire sighed. "No, I ended it."

Matt turned to her suddenly. "You guys seemed like you could be happy. I thought it would work out."

"I happen to find guys who have hero complexes. Luke's not going to stop. Neither were you."

Matt sighed. "You were right about that and what it would head me too. Luckily Luke can stand more so I'm guessing that's not the only reason."

"No. I might have been able to be happy living a domestic life with him but that would never made him happy to just be there with me."

"Jessica?"

"You knew?"

"Their hearts were going so fast I thought one of them would have a heart attack. I could _actually_ sense the tension."

"Makes me feel better that I didn't break up with him for no reason. We're staying friends though."

"Good. So what are you going to do now?" Matt asked. "Are you going to come back to Hell's Kitchen and work here or stay in Harlem. I know you were trying to get away from all this craziness."

"I was but I won't really be able too. As for what happens next, I have an idea. I just need to make some calls but I'm not coming back to work here. Ever."

"I understand that," Matt groaned. "Can I leave yet?"

"No way Murdock. I finally get a chance to keep you on bedrest so you're staying here. Plus I can't stay much longer anyway so I want to hear what just happened between you and Foggy before I leave."

"Fine," Matt chuckled. "Where's the rush too?"

"Misty's room. She's not far. I just saw Danny's girlfriend Colleen leave it. We talked for a bit and I decided to apologize for Misty for not being able to save her arm."

"She lost her arm?"

"You better be lying down. I've got a lot to catch you up on Murdock."

Luke walked into the bar and saw Jessica. He'd moved out from Claire's yesterday. He was only planning on staying there temporarily anyway. Now he'd done some quick searches and been able to sleep at Pop's old barbershop for now. Pop had lived in the backroom and so would he. He wasn't sure what he would do with the front, the barbershop but he had some ideas.

Either way he was done with Claire now. And he needed to talk to Jessica. He'd flirted with her half the time they were fighting and she had flirted back. It wasn't something they should have done while he was dating Claire but Luke couldn't needed to address that now. He'd found her at one of the bars she frequented where he thought she'd be.

Sliding in next to her he asked what she was having.

"My fourth," she scoffed then quieted. Luke could tell she was upset but didn't say anything. He had realized a while ago Jessica couldn't get drunk easily. But neither could he. He saw her look at him as she asked why he was there.

"Just came to see how you were holding up," he replied.

She looked at him surprised. Their eyes met and Jessica remembered why she and Luke had worked together and then she remembered why they agreed not to be together. Or why he left. She sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know."  
"It's been a hell of a week."

"Yeah. I had it with you," Luke said. He looked at her his eyes soft and he wanted to reach out for her hand but Jessica was hunched over. She was closed off.

"I don't know what to say," she told him. He was with Claire now. They couldn't be together. They could be friends, a team but there was too much between them for them to work as platonic teammates. It would always be together as a couple or enemies and Luke wasn't going to want the first option. Not after Reva.

But then he surprised her. "Nothing that I don't need to say myself. After what happened between us…. We both could've handled it differently. Instead, the earth had to shake for us to find each other again."

She sighed wondering if he meant it and swished her drink around. She couldn't steal him from someone else again. She couldn't ruin his life like she had with Kilgrave and Reva. "What I did to you…"

"I know," he told her looking at her earnestly. He thought back to Pop and what he would have thought of this whole situation. "But…we have to move forward."

Luke looked at her and took a breath deciding to take his chance. He wouldn't just jump into it with Jessica again like he had with her before, or even with Claire or Misty. But if he wanted to start anything between them he needed to tell her that he still felt something for her. He released his breath and said it.

"What happened at Midland circle could've gone another way. It could've been either one of us lying dead in the bottom of that hole. Matt escaped somehow but he was hurt and he was close to dead."

He met her eyes again pausing. Then with all his courage he put the next part out. "So I just came to say that I'm really… really glad it wasn't you."

She scanned his face but didn't reply. He held up his shot and they clicked glasses before knocking off their drinks. He sighed believing she wasn't having it. He decided to try once again with the last of his hope.

"Try stayin' in touch, Jess. You got friends. One of 'em is in Harlem," Luke said then got up to leave before he lost anymore of his courage or did something else he regretted like kissing her right then and there.

Jessica looked at him and wondered if he meant it. Either way she shouldn't be taking it the way she wanted too. But she did and she gathered her courage to look at him. "Yeah, maybe we'll grab a coffee sometime or something."

Luke turned back to her and smiled and nodded. Then he left. And Jessica was left thinking about how she asked a guy who was in a good relationship to go on a date with someone he had been in a toxic relationship with before. But she thought back to what they had had and what she had said about it. How she could picture them on an actual date doing actual normal stuff. How she could picture a life together with him. But know she knew that wasn't going to happen and she summoned the bartender for another drink.


	6. Chapter 6: Icebreakers, Really Danny?

**Chapter 6: High School Icebreakers, really Danny?**

Danny of course, being as he was couldn't let things be when he heard Matt had been released from the hospital and Misty was cleared to start her therapy nearly two months after Midland Circle's collapse. He and the three others had come together as a team and stopped the Hand. It was a cause for celebration! With help organizing from Colleen he rented out a bar and sent out invitations making sure to call Jessica's foster sister and Matt's partner so that they would come. He'd told Luke to bring his friends too.

So here he was now sitting in a bar waiting to get this party started. Colleen was sitting next to him and seeing her in a dress instead of her usual clothes was still over loading his brain. He decided to stuff some more of the food in his mouth to distract himself as Colleen got up again to go refill her drink.

"You really like pork don't you?"

Danny spun looking up to see Luke. He was wearing a leather jacket instead of his normal hoodie and the rest of his clothes were nicer than normal too. Luke grabbed one of the beers sitting at the table and sat down as Danny swallowed.

"Nice to see you Luke."

"You too kid," Luke said looking around. He took a swig of his beer and looked around. "I'm guessing I'm the first one here?"

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "I just hope that Jessica was convinced to come. Matt too. I didn't really have as many doubts with you."

"Jess will come," Luke said after a moment of silence. "She cares too much though she pretends otherwise. Matt… he's got that catholic thing going on. Doesn't he? He'll want to apologize too us."

"Have you seen him?" Danny asked.

"Not when he was awake," Luke shook his head. "But I visited with Claire a few times before we broke up."

Colleen sat back down then and she and Danny exchanged surprised glances at Luke's statement. Colleen looked at Luke and raised an eyebrow. "You broke up? Friends are supposed to tell each other these things."

"It's been less than two weeks," Luke amended.

"No," Danny agreed. 'We should have heard. Colleen's seen Claire, right? Visiting Misty. You know they're friends now. Ones who actually talk and tell each other stuff. Unlike whatever we are."

Luke rolled his eyes. "We're friends too Danny, I guess. Not really anything else to be after what happened. We've just all been busy. So sorry I haven't told you yet. I think you two are the only ones who know besides Claire. And Jessica."

"Jessica?" Danny asked. "You told Jess? When did you see Jess? She hasn't answered me for anything."

"I found her," Luke shrugged. "And I just wanted to check in."

Danny scoffed. "Sure."

The two of them got to talking for a bit and Colleen watched happy Danny was actually making some friends. Luke would be good for Danny, Claire had been right about that. Maybe she could get her to help him get Danny more into the classes and business side of things as well as the mystical Hand BS.

Luke looked up again fifteen minutes later when another person walked in. Foggy Nelson looked haggard, tired but happier than he had been when Luke had ever seen him before. Luke got up to shake his hand."Mr. Nelson, nice to see you again."

"It's Foggy," chuckled the man. "I'm guessing I'm in the right place then? Matt wasn't really specific."

"Is he with you?" Danny asked hearing Matt's name and getting up as well.

"Nah," Foggy shook his head. "The idiot insists on getting places on his own. Or at least trying to get himself killed while parkouring through New York and tearing open his stitches. Foggy Nelson by the way."

Danny took the offered hand. "Danny Rand."

Colleen who was now standing by his side smiled. "Foggy?"

"It's a nickname for Franklin," Foggy sighed. "I'm Matt's ex-law partner. I work for Jeri Hogarth now. Or… yeah. I work for Jeri for now."

"Colleen Wing. I'm Danny's girlfriend," she nodded at him.

"Oh," said another voice. Trish Walker had walked right in with a smile. She waved someone behind her to come in and Malcolm came in as well. Trish looked at Luke and nodded politely. "I'm guessing this is it then?"

"Could you not get Jessica to come?" Luke asked.

"She's coming . Just taking another few drinks to prepare herself," Malcolm said. He held out a hand to Luke. "Sorry about being a jerk before. I've heard about all the things you done."

"No problem man," Luke chuckled. "And I can't blame you. We were all yelling at each other then. That guy got in our heads, pretty literally."

Claire entered next with Misty. They congregated by Colleen as Danny joined. Luke started to catch up with Trish and Malcolm answering questions and asking theirs. Then Danny started to wave them over to join them before Colleen shook her head. "Why don't we save the introduction until everyone's here? We can make it a game or something."

Claire scoffed. "Like high school."

"Fitting then," Misty agreed. "Considering how much like high schoolers most of this bunch acts like from what I've seen."

She was proven right as Jessica stumbled in then wearing pretty much the same thing as always. She met Luke's eyes for a second and then headed straight to the bar. Danny went to go join Luke and Malcolm as Trish left to sit with Jessica leaving Colleen, Claire and Misty looking at Jessica.

Colleen turned to Claire. "I heard you two broke up."

"Yeah," Claire nodded. "I broke up with him. Don't want to be waiting on someone I have to talk out of saving the world. I'm fine with being friends but I'm done with dating those superhero types. Plus, he's never really been over her."

"Doesn't stop him from getting around," Misty noted.

Colleen's eyes widened. "You and Luke?"

"Yeah," Misty nodded. "How do you think we met?"

"Maybe you shooting at him, fighting at him, the normal way," Colleen said.

"I love how that's considered normal now," Claire said sarcastically. "But I guess it doesn't really matter. I mean the first time I met Luke he was unconscious because Jessica shot him with a shotgun."

"What?" both other woman turned on her.

"Mind control," Claire shrugged. "Whatever."

Danny was with Luke meanwhile demanding answers. "What's happening with you and Jessica?"

"Jessica?" Malcolm said taking a double take. "You two are back together?"

"I'm not sure we were ever together in the first place," Luke told him. "It was during the whole Kilgrave mess. Remember? And Claire and I just broke up. I'm not going to start dating someone right away."

Danny rolled his eyes as Malcolm took a sip of his latte smirking. They'd let Luke believe that. Around them the conversations continued until a bell rang as the door to the bar opened and tapping proceeded the sound of two pairs of feet. Karen walked in arm and arm with Matt and silence fell across the bar. Then Foggy looked at them both and cheered. "Finally!"

Both of them turned red and Karen ducked her head blushing. Matt just sighed. "Foggy…"

"No," Foggy said. "I get to have this moment at least. It's been two years of dancing around each other, then you hiding your secret and the whole Elektra mess and Karen and I getting upset. But all the shit's down the drain now. Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Karen smiled. "It is."

"While it's great to see you Murdock most of the people here don't know you and don't want to hear about your romantic drama," Jessica said downing a shot and slamming it down.

"Nice too _see_ you again too Jess," Matt smirked. There was silence then Matt cocked his head. "I'm guessing the rest of you didn't find that as funny."

"Why don't you sit down Matt?" Claire suggested. "Then we can all introduce ourselves. Maybe people will laugh at your crappy jokes once they actually know you."

Soon the twelve people were seated comfortably on lounge chairs, cushions and the floor with a large table filled with shots in the center. Danny sat on the floor next to Colleen who was leaning against him. Misty was propped up at a chair her feet next to the couple. Claire was sitting on a couch nearby happily talking to Malcolm while Trish had ended up sitting next to Foggy. Luke and Jessica sat across from each other exchanging occasional glances while Matt sat down with Karen gripping his hand next to Jessica and very close to Foggy.

Jessica reached for a shot but Danny stopped her. "Not yet?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we're here for a reason. To celebrate being a team. And a team should know each other."

"We're not a team," Luke, Jessica and Matt said. The rest of the room was filled with eyerolls and doubting sounds.

"You're something. And there's something that tied you all together. So we're all going to introduce ourselves," Claire said. "Identities included, okay Murdock?"

"Claire…"

"No," she said ignoring him. "Everyone here is trusted. And I'm pretty sure half have figured it out. Danny what do you want us to do?"

"Introduce yourself," Danny said. "Name, job, power, and why you're here if you weren't fighting at Midland Circle."

Wary glances were exchanged as Jessica groaned. "Really? I'm not going back to the hell that was high school and playing drinking games with everyone here."

"It's the only way you're going to drink," Trish told her.

Jess glared at Danny. "I'm never going to forgive you for this. You hear that?"

Danny ignored her. "I'll start then. My name's Danny Rand, I'm the biggest share holder at Rand Industries but I'm going to start classes soon so I can run it better. I was raised by monks after my parents plane crashed in something organized by the hand and became the Iron Fist, protector of K'un L'un by going to face Shao lao the undieying and punching him in the heart."

"Who the what now?" asked Foggy.

"Dragon," Matt explained. "It's real. I saw bones, I'm guessing they weren't Shao Lao's though."

"So if Dragon's exist why haven't I ever seen one?" Misty asked.

"Only in realms that can be accessed at certain times in certain places, " Danny explained. "Like under Midland Circle. But facing Shao Lao was my final trial and I became the Iron Fist."

"Why don't you show them?" Colleen suggested.

Danny nodded bringing his fist to his palm and closing his eyes. Luke grabbed a fork and held it up for Danny who punched it letting it shatter into shards.

Misty's eyes widened. "Okay then. And this is why you were kidnapped before?"

"Iron Fist protects the realms of K'un L'un and was the Hands key. So yeah. We got them though," Danny said.

Colleen handed him a shot and took one in her hand. "I'm Colleen Wing, Danny's girlfriend. I was trained by the Hand but abandoned them once I met Danny. I fight with a Katana and own a martial arts studio."

Misty was handed a shot. "I'm Misty Knight, Police officer just met Luke Cage at a bar one day and got mixed up in all his shit. Gave him a case, which led him to meet you super idiots and team up. And in the process I decided it was a good idea to go against orders to help you face some ninjas and lose my arm."

"About that," Danny said.

"Later," Colleen told him.

Misty knocked back her shot and handed one to Luke who raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm Luke Cage. I guess I'm pretty much invulnerable from some experiments in a prison which I was in for being wrongly accused. Changed my name, moved to New York. Got mixed up in all this just trying to help."

"I'm Trish Walker, I'm a radio host on Trish Talk and Jessica's adoptive sister. I guess I also tried investigating a bit too far into the earth quake because these Hand people seemed to be pretty pissed with me anyway."

"Foggy Nelson, it's short for Franklin. I work for Chao, Hogarth and Beinowitz in Vigilante Law. I used to be Matt's college roommate, and his law partner. I was working Luke's case and Jessica's a bit for Jeri Hogarth before I let Matt take them over."

"I'm Karen Page. I used to be Matt and Foggy's secretary, started to work for them after they proved I wasn't guilty of a murder Kingpin tried to frame me for. I guess I went too far into the Kingpin things too because I chose to become an Investigative reporter and now I guess I'm Matt's girlfriend too."

"I'm Matt Murdock then," Matt said. "Lawyer and I guess I was the Devil of Hell's kitchen before I retired."

"You were what?"

"You were Daredevil?" Misty demanded.

"See, I knew Jessica knew him," Trish said triumphantly.

"You're blind though," Misty said simply.

"I went blind when I was eight. My other senses became enhanced though and I can hear things like heartbeats or things blocks away or smell blood like a shark in water. Was trained by a man called Stick who was part of this cult called the Chaste made to oppose the Hand. Never joined them. And I guess I'm recovering from being at Midland Circle."

"Understatement," Foggy scoffed.

"Jessica Jones. PI. I went to figure out a case and got mixed up in mystical ninja cult BS. I guess I can jump pretty high and I have super strength. Can I have my drink now?"

Malcolm handed her one. "Malcolm Ducasse, I'm Jessica's assistant and that's pretty much it. Was there when a murder ninja lady came and killed the person Jessica was trying to find which got her involved with all this. Before I got involved in super messed up stuff I was a social worker. I still run a Kilgrave support group after that happened."

"Which leaves me," Claire said. "I'm Claire Temple, I think I know most of you but I used to be a nurse before the Hospital I worked at got attacked by the hand. Moved to Harlem then and _was_ dating Luke when all this Hand shit went down. That's pretty much it."

"Yeah," Colleen said. "I mean I'm sure we can do more…"

"Fine," Misty sighed. "But if we're going to be playing crappy high school drinking games we're going to play better ones. Who's up for Never Have I Ever?"


	7. Chapter 7: Who With Who Now?

**Chapter 7: Who with Who now?**

Jessica immediately protested but then decided the blackmail that would come out of this could be handy, as well as hilarious. There wasn't too much protesting other wise and though the others weren't too much for it Danny was too excited to do anything else. Matt guessed he hadn't been to high school or even been to real parties unlike the rest of them. He'd let the kid have his experience.

"I'll start then," Trish said raising a shot. "And you're all about to take a shot. Never have I ever been arrested."

Ever single person took a drink except Matt and Foggy. Karen looked at them both. "What do you mean you haven't been arrested?"

"Blind man," Matt shrugged. "Never got anything evident against me either."

"Lawyer who's friends with a blind man," Foggy agreed. "They've had no reasons to arrest me."

"So what about the rest of you?" Trish asked. "What were you arrested for?"

"False charge of murder," Karen said.

"Teenage vandalism," Misty shrugged.

"Getting in a fight and using a katana," Colleen put in.

"Breaking in, drunken fights and a bunch of other shit," Jessica said taking a large swig.

"Everyone thought I was homeless and crazy saying I was Danny Rand," Danny blushed as he added in. "I might have broken into my old apartment and a few offices too."

"Being a drug addict under Kilgrave's control," Malcolm said.

"Falsely under Stryker's lies and then a bunch of times with Cottonmouth and Mariah as all that went down," Luke told them.

"For helping these guys," Claire agreed. "And Never Have I Ever been shot."

Jessica, Luke, Matt, Danny, Foggy and Misty drank.

"Never Have I Ever used a martial art besides street fighting," Jessica said.

Colleen, Claire, Trish, Matt, Danny and Misty drank.

"Which ones?" Colleen asked.

"A large mix," Matt told her. "Same as you and Danny."

"I'm learning Krav Ma Ga and some others like Jiujitsu," Trish said downing her shot.

"I don't even know what Colleen's been teaching me," Claire said. "But I was mixed up in enough to have to learn some."

"My turn," Claire said looking around her. "Never have I ever had a run in with some toxic waste."

Luke, Jessica and Matt all drank. Then suddenly they met each other's eyes. Luke looked at them. "I thought you were accidents?"

"I thought you were a prison experiment," Matt agreed.

"One where they used toxic waste," Luke said. "But Jess you were in a car crash."

"With a truck carrying toxic waste," Jessica said.

"But that's what happened to Matt!" Foggy cried. "He pulled an old man out of the way of a crashing truck as the barrels of the stuff fell."

"Got all over me," Matt agreed. "Which is why I can do all the stuff I can, and I'm blind."

"That's just too crazy," Malcolm said. "There's no way it's a coincidence."

"I agree," Trish said.

"You said you'd drop it," Jessica reminded her.

"Drop what?" Karen asked.

"Files on who owned the truck that crashed into Jess's family's car," Trish said as Jessica glared at her.

"Mind if I take a look at that?" Karen said as her eye's gleamed.

"Sure," Trish said. "You're articles are great by the way."

"I love Trish Talk too," Karen gushed.

"I've been wanting to take more of an investigative angle with it," Trish admitted.

"You two can scheme after," Foggy said. "I'm going to go. Never Have I Ever lived outside of Hell's Kitchen."

Everyone but Matt drank and Foggy held up his hand for a high five which Matt sighed and complied with.

"Never Have I ever been on television," Malcolm said.

Every single person drank then too except for Colleen and Claire.

"Kilgrave," Jessica said.

"Cottonmouth," Luke agreed.

"I'm a cop," Misty said. "It happens."

"On the Fisk and Punisher cases," Foggy said after thinking. "I think that's it."

"That and being Daredevil," Matt nodded.

"That's Patsy," sighed Trish. She was thankful when no one commented.

Colleen looked at Misty and Claire then donned an evil grin. "Never Have I ever done more than had a conversation with Luke."

"What?" Luke asked looking around.

Jessica, Claire and Misty all reached for the drinks downing them as everyone else laughed.

"Man," Foggy said. "You get around Luke."

"Not really," Luke said.

"You were married once too," Jessica reminded him. "And I met you on a case? Remember?"

"Before you got into bar fights," Luke shot back. "And shot me in the head."

"Mind control," Jessica said. "I was saving you from Mind control."

"That's how I met him," Claire chuckled. "Trying to give him anesthesia so we could help him then taking him out of the hospital to your apartment while we talked so I could help him."

"When was this?" Matt asked.

"Before I moved from Hell's Kitchen and the hand attacked," Claire said. "But I met Luke again when I moved into Harlem."

"Only after I did," Misty told her.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You guys are all over that now. I am too. We're all friends."

All the girls glared at him and Luke shrunk back. The others laughed at him and he joined chuckling in. "Fine. Never have I ever had a super hero name, or even thought of one."

Jessica groaned taking a shot as Matt and Danny did too.

"Wasn't my choice," Matt said. "It's what they call me."

"But you have it," Danny said. "What about you Jess? I've only heard you go by Jessica Jones."

"Because Trish is the only one who tried to get me to go by something else and I'll murder anyone who calls me it," Jessica said.

"What was it?" Matt asked curiously.

"Jewel, or Power girl," Trish laughed slightly tipsy.

"Jewel?" Malcolm asked her. "You could seriously see Jessica going by jewel?"

"No," Jessica said. "You can't and none of you will."

Foggy sensed something was about to go bad and spoke up. "Never have I ever dated or hooked up with any one here."

Every single person except Malcolm and Trish took a shot then too. Misty looked around curiously. "We know about Luke now. What about the rest of you?"

"Just Luke," Jessica said.

Karen giggled drunkenly. "You guys are cute. You should come on a double date with me and Matt. That's why I drank by the way."

"We're not dating," both of them said.

"Sure," Danny said.

"Well what about you then Danny?" Jessica challenged.

"I've only dated Colleen."

"Danny's the only thing relevant here too," Colleen agreed.

"Karen," Matt answered. "And Claire."

Everyone turned to Claire. Luke raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed. "Matt's the first person I met here."

"Wait," Trish said. "Just curious. Who besides me hadn't met Claire before the precinct last month? Raise of hands?"

Only Karen raised her hand leaving everyone to stare at Claire again. Claire rolled her eyes. "I get mixed up in this shit. Not my fault a vigilante ended up in my dumpster and made me help him interrogate a Russian mobster for a kid's location so he could save him."

Everyone turned to Matt. "You didn't really protest."

"You wouldn't tell me your name, and told me that I had to hide out because they knew where I lived after," Claire told him. "That was only the first time. I became his official nurse after. Which is how I met Foggy, when he called me when Matt was bleeding out on the floor."

"When was this?" Karen demanded.

"Which time?" Foggy deflected. Karen glared at him and he sighed. "The first and most serious was a guy called Nobu."

"He was an underling of the Hand," Matt nodded. "They were trying to transport one of their possible Black Sky's. Stick killed the kid though. Like Elektra."

Claire nodded. "Yeah. Which is how I got mixed up in this. I was still at Metro General when Jessica brought Luke in. I met Malcolm watching Luke at her apartment. Didn't see either of them after that. Then the Hand came after people at Metro General when they got mixed up in something with Matt. That's when I quit when people I was friends with got killed. Moved back to Harlem, ran into Luke again."

Luke looked at her. "That's why you were living with your mom?"

"Why I am," she corrected. "Still was mixed up in all that shit even when I tried to escape it. Didn't I? Followed you to Georgia and waited for you when you got arrested. Or at least decided to and try and protect myself meanwhile by training with Colleen."

"Which is how you met Danny," Colleen said. "I knew you'd heard of the Hand before. You had said something before we went to China."

"You went to China too?" Matt asked her.

She shrugged. "Wasn't really talking to you to tell you. Was I? Either way when I came back Luke did too soon after and all of this happened."

There was a few moments of silence. Then Malcolm looked at her. "So you meet all these Super powered people and never introduce them?"

"I did," she said.

"She did," Colleen, Luke and Danny agreed.

Luke shook his head. "I was chasing down a lead and Danny and I got in a fight. I mentioned it to Claire and there's only so many people with glowing fists out there."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "I guess meeting up didn't go so well. We're friends now though. But you never said anything about Matt or Jessica."

"I knew Luke knew Jessica," Claire answered him. "Why did I need to introduce any one else. As for Matt, he was retired… or he said he was. Either way since I met Matt I've pretty much been a superhero nurse. More than even a real one at this point."

"I actually wanted to talk to you guys about that," Colleen said. "The hospital Misty and Matt were in.."

"The one Danny owns?" Misty asked grinning.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "Well, I own another small hospital. More of a clinic in Hell's kitchen. I was going to ask Claire to run it."

"I'm not really qualified for that," Claire told him.

"You are," Colleen said. "I've looked everything up. I'm sure we can go over the laws with our Lawyer friends here too."

"Either way I was hoping to use it to help people," Danny said. "For free, and now we could use one of the private rooms in the back for Vigilantes or heroes who need help. Seems like you're a nurse for all of us anyway."

"I'll think about it," Claire told him.

"It's a good idea," Luke told Danny. "A free clinic for everyone."

"And G-d knows Matt needs a superhero clinic," Foggy agreed laughing as Matt whacked him lightly on the shin with his cane.

"I also had something for you Misty," Danny said. "Colleen asked about it. It's our fault you can't work right now. But Rand Enterprises has been working with Stark Industries. Medical science is one of the fields both have been focusing on recently. This prosthetic is top of the line."

Misty opened the case that was put on her lap and looked at the flashing bronze and grinned. "Flashy."

"That works?" Malcolm asked.

Danny nodded. He started to talk to Misty about the arm as Claire discussed the legal things about running a superhero clinic with Foggy. Trish and Karen were far into their own talk about investigating this toxic waste mystery and Matt smiled watching before Colleen started to pester him with a few other questions like what he knew about the chaste among other things.

The conversations were flying in all different directions. Soon Malcolm was talking with Claire about all the mental health things a clinic could do and the two of them were deeply engrossed in conversation. Malcolm had approached her shyly but had quickly warmed up to Claire again. Foggy having no part in that conversation was quickly pulled in by Trish who he was talking to about his faux-adoptive sibling who also was an idiot like hers and had no self preservation or human social skills. Matt was talking to Danny about his next plans with Karen and Colleen nearby.

Soon enough it was nearing 2:30 in the morning. Everyone was either drunk, tipsy, similar and having a good time. Matt even had to admit that Danny had a good idea with this party. Danny was laughing wildly at a stupid joke Malcolm had told. "Did you hear that Luke?"

"Luke's not here," Colleen told him.

"I haven't seen him in an hour," agreed Claire.

"Jessica's gone too," Trish said before erupting into mad giggles.

Matt cocked his head and turned a little listening. He looked at the other people. "They're still here. I can hear their heartbeats. The back room. But I wouldn't go—"

It was too late. Danny had opened the door and Jessica and Luke were found making out. Her shirt was pulled off and so was his though they both still had pants on for now. Danny slammed the door yelling. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Matt shrugged. "I tried."

The door opened again with Luke and Jessica fully clothed. Luke looked at Danny. "Really man?"

Danny laughed. "You guys can go back in. Tell me you're at least dating now so we don't have to keep watching you make looks and flirt though."

"They'll keep doing that anyway," Malcolm told him. "You really missed out on high school and everything, didn't you? This party feels like I'm reliving all of that."

"Well are they dating?" Danny demanded.

Luke looked to Jessica for an answer and she shrugged smirking. "Sure.. If you want to call it that."

Trish squealed and ran to hug Jess as Danny started to pound Luke with questions. Luke was sending Claire a look though but she was just grinning at him with a thumbs up. She'd known this would happen long before she chose to broke up with him, hadn't she?

She was just regretting she hadn't brought all of these people together earlier. But these superpowered idiots were a team now dragging along all their friends in the process. As Claire looked around her she smiled, at least they hadn't screwed it up as bad as they could have. That's all they could ask for.

 **AN: Had this idea watching Defenders. Been following Marvel Netflix since the beginning. Luke and Jessica are Endgame in the comics and though I love Claire she doesn't have the same chemistry with him. She's a strong independent woman who doesn't need a boyfriend. This is a stupid fix-it fic, though the way it went in the real show was awesome too. I just wanted them too all be together with their happily ever afters for a little bit for once and be able to bond over shared experiences and whatnot. I hope you all like this.**


End file.
